A Dozen Red Roses
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's been two weeks since Leon has left for a mission. Will he finally come back to Claire, or will she have to wait longer? Sequel to Hello, Goodbye. LeonClaire :3 *Lemon content*


Claire walked into the entrance of her apartment building. It had been two weeks since she had last seen or heard from Leon. Each day brought more worry upon her slender shoulders. She hoped that he was alright, he had to be. The redhead made it to the stairwell and pushed the door open. She enjoyed walking up to their third floor apartment. The only time that Leon and she used the elevator was if they went grocery shopping or were just too exhausted to even walk.

After she jogged up the flights of stairs, she finally made it to her floor. Claire opened the door and headed down the hall. It was a very nice apartment building. It was Leon's choice to move in here with her. His Government pension was more than enough to live in this kind of place. It was luxurious, but not too over done.

As she neared her door she gave a nod to her neighbor, which was stepping out of their door. After that, she pulled her key out of her purse and unlocked her door. As Claire opened it, she smelt the scent of something burning. She quickly opened the door and saw a single candle lit on the coffee table.

Strange, she could have sworn that she had blown that out before she left. The smell of roses always seemed to sooth her when she was stressed out. Claire walked in further and saw a tiny note scrawled on a piece of paper.

_Hello, baby. If you search around the apartment, you'll find me. Just follow the clues and you'll find where I am. Make sure you find each clue sweetheart._

_Clue number one: I'm in a dark place that's very cold. Yet when you the door, I can see light._

Claire read the note over and over again thinking about what Leon had written. Cold, where was cold in the apartment. And it had a door and when you opened it up…

"The fridge…" she mumbled under her breath. She headed over to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. Inside was a bowl of strawberries with another note written on upon it. As she was reading, Claire decided to eat a strawberry while she was there,

_Every time we have a snack in the middle of the night, you always seem to eat strawberries. I love you and how you always seem to taste like strawberries. Well it seems you're smarter than the average Redfield. I'll make the second one a little harder for you._

_Clue number two: I see this person every morning, noon, and night. When I see them, they might smile at me, or even frown sometimes. If I place my hand up to them, they place theirs up as well. We're like two sides of a coin, yet we never touch._

The redhead rolled her eyes at the remark about Redfield's. Leon loved to compare her and Chris together.Claire glanced over the note and started to walk down the hall. It sounded like the note was mentioning about reflections. A smirk filled her face as she headed to the bathroom. Low and behold, there was a note placed on the mirror. She reached out and pulled off the glass.

_You look beautiful all the time, even after you've just woken up. Your tussled red hair and dark circles under your eyes never flaw your looks. You're beautiful inside and out. Speaking of outward appearances, there's something in the towel closet I want you to put on before you look for the next clue._

Claire frowned and looked back at the closet that was behind her. Leon was such a strange guy, why would he want her to wear something from the closet? She opened the door and looked at the blue baby doll teddy that hung up on a coat hanger. It seemed that her boyfriend went shopping for her, what happened to _her_ Leon?! The redhead smiled and started to undress. What was Leon planning for her?

After putting on the snug teddy, Claire looked at the bottom of the note for the next clue.

_Clue number three: I love the sunshine and even the rain. I sit outside all day long and grow healthy. If it's too hot, or even too cold, I get sick. I might wither up and rot away of you don't take care of me. I'm so complex, and yet everyone thinks I'm beautiful._

She knew immediately where the next clue was. Claire headed out to the balcony and opened the glass doors. She saw that there was a note sticking to the pot of her flowers. Even thought she was a tomboy, Claire enjoyed growing flowers. It was something her parents and her used to do all the time.

Claire picked up the note and smiled widely as she read.

_You're so gentle like a flower and unique in your own special way. Every day you grow into something better and better. You're blooming into a beautiful person that everyone enjoys. I love you so much. No more clues. Come to the bedroom, baby._

The redhead walked quickly to the bedroom that she shared with Leon and grabbed the door handle. A smile graced her face again as she inhaled through her nose. She could smell his cologne she bought him for his birthday. Her hand turned the knob and she looked into their bedroom.

Candles were over the room, showing off what little light they were giving. Her feet took a few more steps over the carpeted floor and she saw rose petals scattered across the bed. She also noticed that the sheets were changed too. They looked like the ones she wanted to buy months ago, but they were too expensive even for her.

Claire's hand reached out and touched the soft and smooth sheets. They felt better than what she had even imagined. Her finger's caressed a rose petal that was lying on the pillow carefully.

"Hello, baby." Said a voice behind her softly, it was as if he wasn't wanting to disturb her. Claire turned around and saw Leon standing in front of her.

"Leon…" Replied the redhead as tears started to fill her eyes. She had missed him so much and wished every day that he would be home soon. Her body rushed over to his and she started to cling to him. She rested her face into the crook of his neck and exhaled loudly. She was relieved to see him safe and sound. Even though she knew he was alright from the notes, she still was emotional when she saw her boyfriend in person. For all she knew, he could be missing an arm or an eyeball; but he looked fine except for the few cuts in his face.

"Claire. I hope I didn't worry you too much." He placed a few fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. He looked tired, dark circles were under his steel blue eyes.

"You had me worried sick!" Choked out the redhead, she was starting to cry again. Leon placed his thumbs under her eyes and started to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry," Leon whispered lightly against her lips. He kissed her lips softly over and over again. Each kiss was an apology for making her worry about him. After around the tenth kiss, they started to become harder and more desperate. After-all, they haven't touched each other in over two weeks.

A low moan escaped Claire's mouth as her boyfriend's tongue started to slide into her mouth. Gentle strokes from his tongue slid across hers, making her shiver. One of his hands started to massage her lower spine as he kissed her. A soft sigh came from her, which make Leon's finger tips move harder across her back.

His other hand started to play with the hem of the teddy Claire was wearing. Leon knew he made the right choice to buy it. It showed off all of her curves and all the right places. The way it clung to her backside and chest drove him wild. He moved his hand off of her spine and grabbed her butt hard, making her groan loudly.

"Leon…" she whispered a second before he closed his mouth back over hers. Goddamn he missed her, and he sure as heck wasn't going to stop now. He grabbed the hem of her teddy and pulled it up over her head.

A moan came from him as he stared at her naked body. It seemed that Claire thought she would have no need for undergarments, and that wasn't a problem for him. He felt his pants become tight as his eyes scanned over her body. Her smooth and pale skin was so inviting to him, so he decided to run his hands all across her exposed flesh.

Claire let out a soft groan as his hands stared to knead her breasts. She missed his touch and it felt just so good to her. Her hands reached out and started to pull his t-shirt up; exposing his perfect sculpted chest. Leon's body was so perfect to her, not too buff nor too lean, it was just right. A smirk played at Leon's lips as he watched her hands move for his pants. With a few hand movements, his pants were already unfastened.

The redhead started to slide his jeans down his hips and legs slowly; taking her time with him. She untied his shoes and pulled off both of his socks before she pulled the rest of his clothing off. Claire stood up in front of him and curled her fingers under the waist band of his boxers. In a quick second, they were pulled off and thrown into the pile of his clothes.

Leon pulled Claire close to his body and sealed his mouth across hers again. She tasted like strawberries, which didn't surprise him one bit. He led her over to the bed and laid her down gently against the sheets and petals. He reached his hand behind her head and started to pull her ponytail out of her hair. Leon loved seeing Claire with her hair down, it was quite a sight to see.

His fingers started to run through her smooth hair as he kissed her. Claire's hair was so soft to the touch; almost like it was silk. Their bodies both started to ache for one another, they wanted to feel each other's touch. Leon positioned himself over his girlfriend and was starting to mount her.

"I love you," he said in a whisper as he started to slide in slowly. A soft gasp came from Claire as he entered her. "I love you too, Leon." He stayed still for a few moments, trying to get used to how tight and good she felt around him. He could tell that they hadn't had sex for a while, which was a disappointment to both of them.

"Oh Leon…" she murmured into his ear. Her hot breath tickled his skin as he started to thrust slowly into her.

"Claire…" he whispered back to her while he picked up the pace. His thrusts began to become harder and faster and he kept going. Each time Claire moaned, it made Leon go a little bit harder and deeper.

The redhead gasps as she felt the tip of him strike her G-spot. "Uh!" she gasped even louder as he hit it a few more times. Leon moaned loudly as he kept digging into her spot, he couldn't believe how good she felt right now. He tried his best to hold his orgasm in, he wanted to feel Claire release hers first.

"Claire, baby…" he said as his thumb moved to her clit. She let out a cry of pleasure as her boyfriend started to stroke her. His thumb moved in rough circles as he thrusted faster into her.

"Oh Leon! Oh, oh God, yes!" Her nails dug deep into his back as she climaxed. Her orgasm felt so good and it led Leon over the edge. He ejaculated into her and groaned loudly in pleasure. He crushed his lips over hers and started to kiss her passionately.

A few minutes later the two's mouths broke apart and they looked at each other. A smile spread across both of their faces. Leon pulled out of Claire and laid down beside her. His lips kissed the top of her head and he sighed contently. Claire closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Baby." He said softly. Leon gave her a kiss on her lips and looked over at the top dresser drawer. He couldn't wait to wake up in the morning to show her the other gift he bought her. Leon closed his eyes and imagined the little black box that was hiding in the sock drawer before he fell to sleep. It was good to be home.

A/N: This is the first Lemon story I have ever written, so I know it's not very good. D:


End file.
